Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince
by DanBoy
Summary: this is my own version of the 6th book. The cmost powerfulrnwand core in the world is stolen and in the wrong hands it cna destroy the world. Only the halfblood prince can weild the wand.
1. Petunias Mistake

_**Petunias Mistake**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any characters. I respect that they are J.K.'s property and I do not own any part of them. I do how ever own this story.**

**It was a normal hot summer's day in Privet drive. There was no drought this year so there were many children out in the street playing with hosepipes and waiting for the ice cream man to come along with his soothing jingle and refresh everyone's taste. Everyone one was having fun or should I say nearly everyone. Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet was the unhappy one.**

**The raven black haired boy was locked up in his bedroom once again. You would have thought that after the threat his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had received at the end the school would have changed them but they didn't. The one that it had changed was Harry. Harry wasn't the average 15 nearly 16 year old young man. Mr. Potter was a wizard. Not just an ordinary one at that but an extremely powerful one. On his shoulders he carried a curse. Not one that had came from a wand. But one that had came from his own existence. **

**Even before Harry was born his fate was sealed. A fate that would end in some ones destruction. Either his or the most powerful dark wizard over two centuries. Every night even when he was asleep he heard his one of his fates to come.**

**_'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the__ of the other neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._**

**He had gathered that information last year, but at a great cost. His God father who he thought to have been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort had died in the battle. Ever since the battle that took place at the ministry of magic Harry could not help but feel responsible for his God fathers death. His guilt had consumed him. It was eating away at him every waking moment and tormented him in his dreams.**

**So it was true Harry wasn't the average 15 soon to be 16 year old wizard. His parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort 16 years ago one Halloween. When he turned his wand on Harry and cast the worst unforgivable curse Avada Kedarvara the killing curse on Harry the spell had rebounded due to his mothers' protection when she sacrificed herself for his life.**

**Ever since then Harry was punishing himself for it. The cuts on his fore arms were showing it. Just as Harry was thinking about sorting through the stack of letter he got from his two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger. Ron being a tall well built red headed boy and Hermionie being a bushy haired intelligent girl. Both in Gryffindor Harry's house. Known for its bravery and courage. His aunt Petunias voice carried up the halls and into his room.**

**"Potter get down here now!" She screeched.**

**Harry slowly went downstairs to find out what his aunt wanted.**

**As Harry passed through into the living room he saw why his aunt was shouting. In the living room were four members of the order of the phoenix a secret group dedicated to foil Lord Voldemorts plans. In the room was Alastor Moody once a top class Auror (kind of like muggle police)a hat covering his all seeing eye. Remus Lupin, a shaggy looking were wolf and ex professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts(now will be called DADA)at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Tonks an Auror and a metamorphaimaugs who can change her appearance at will to anything, and none other then Professor Dumbledore himself. The only one Lord Voldemort had ever feared and supposedly the most powerful wizard in the world.**

**"Hello Harry I trust you are well?" Professor Dumbledore asked.**

**"I'm fine." Harry lied. "What are you doing here it's only been a two weeks since school had ended?"**

**"We have came to take you back to Grimulad Place Harry." Said Lupin in a harsh voice. Since Sirius Harrys god father had died Lupin had hardly spoken. The loss of the only other worthy marauder was deeply painfull to him. **

**"Good take the freak away with you others and be gone!" shouted Petunia **

**By this time in the holidays all 16 years of torture and hate was ready to burst out of him. The time he was neglected for three weeks without food which he had to eat spiders to reamin living. All the bad mouthing of jis mother was spilling out of him now.**

**"PETUNIA I HAVE HAD IT! 16 YEARS OF MAD MOUTHING MY MOTHER AND NEGLECTING ME HAVE ALL COME TO A STOP RIGHT NOW! SO STOP MAD MOUTHING MY KIND UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Harry roared. Without thinking he grabbed his wand "STUPEFY" Harry roared at all three of his relatives all falling to the ground unconscious.**

"**Portus." Dumbledore said calmly and the lampshade he was pointing at became a portkey after glowing blue for 5 seconds. "One. Two. Three." **

**As they touched the lampshade harry felt a jerk behind his navel. He landed on his butt. He looked around at his surroundings and he felt a pang of sadness and guilt. As Harry stood up something in the shadow caught his eye.**

**"Sirius!" Harry shouted his voice filled with love. Just ten neters away from what he saw with his arms out ready to give his God Father a hug he stood still in his tracks. **


	2. A Pictures Woth A Thousand Words

_**A PICTUES WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**"Sirius?" Harry asked him carefully taking another step closer not read to believe his eyes.**

**"Yes Harry its me but not in the what that you expected …"but Sirius explanation was drowned out by Harry running up to him. He was not mad if Sirius had to fake his own death. He was just happy he got his god father back. As Harry got closer to him though he realized Sirius was hanging on a wall. When he released that it felt as bad as he felt when Sirius died he was taken away from him again.**

**"Harry I left instructions in my will that in my early demise that I would be made into a portrait like the ones in Dumbledore's office to serve as a guide to you and the order. I know it's a pain in the arse me being in a portrait but it is better than not having me that at all isn't it?" Sirius asked his voice a little high pitched a choked up.**

**"Yeah Sirius I am glad you're here … I just wish that you hadn't of died that's all I thought that it was my fault that you died I …"But Sirius cut him off there**

**"Harry no ones wants to die you don't have a choice. It wasn't your fault what happened and I don't want you blaming yourself. That's the way I wanted to go out fighting and protecting the ones I love most." **

**Sirius then said "I do not I repeat do not want you blaming yourself any more for my death. I know that you blame yourself and the scars on your arm prove it. I don't want you cutting yourself any…"**

**_"Non shredius!" _there words came out of Dumbledore's mouth before any one could react. "There that solves that problem. It makes Harry unable to cut himself any more." Dumbledore said in an after thought after seeing everyone's face. "Now Mr. Potter I believe there is a women upstairs who is very eager to meet you. I dare say that if she had gone any longer without seeing you I think she would have implanted a bat boogie hex on me ages ago." Dumbledore added with an amused chuckle. He knew that this girl was not one to be messed with. "Oh and Harry minister fudge will be dropping by later. He needs a very important word with you." Exclaimed Dumbledore with no twinkle in his eye. Just then Harry felt a pang of remorse. Could it be when he used the cruciatious curse on Bellatrix? **

**"Just as Harry was about to open the door to the girls bedroom an alarm went off like the ones in a muggle school."**

**"What the fuck was that!" Harry roared as it went off the ringing in his ears.**

**"An alarm Voldemorts attacking Gringots."Tonks yelled up the stairs.**

**Just then the bedroom door openede and there as the girl Harry wanted to see.**

**A/N: if you want to know who it is you will just have to wait until the next chapter I haven't made up my mind yet RnR PLZ**


End file.
